The Scarlett Letter's Host
by TheLoverOfMusic
Summary: Looking for a new way to start a new life and moving to another part of the world seemed like a good idea but turned out to not be the best idea. Now shamed in front of the entire world and exiled, what will the scarlet letter's host do? Shall she die with the secret or let it be known? First FanFic.
1. Chapter 1: The Prison Door

Chapter 1: The Prison-Door

**A/N's & Disclaimers listed below **

Men born innocent

Without the care for the world

Being around others…

Their influences…

They begin to lose…

Lose their selves and sell their souls to darkness

Slowly losing that natural love and humanity

To the malfeasance and demoralization of the corrupted minds of men

Consequences never thought

Now facing a door where behind it lays their fate

Although guilty or not they share the same pain

The pain of loneliness and regrets

Losing all hope and happiness

They try to find their selves again and try to endure the pain and suffering

Clutching to the little bit of belief left in their path

Looking out of their barred window

Drifting to the sky

And thinking what could have been

Witnessing natures power

Where coming in sight a rose

"which might be imagined to offer their fragrance

and fragile beauty to the prisoner ... and to the condemned criminal

as he came forth to his doom, in token

that the deep heart of Nature could pity and be kind to him (_The Scarlet Letter_, Ch.1)"

**A/N:** Hello.! This is my first fan fiction based of one of my favorite books The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne. This was also a school assignment that I had to do where I had to read the entire book, choose a character, and write each chapter based off their POV using your understanding of each individual chapter.

The character I have chosen to write their POV was Hester Prynne. Although the first chapter really doesn't introduce Hester yet so I decided to make a poem based of my POV of it.

There are like 24 chapters in the original book so this story will be 24 chapters also. At least, I hope so.. :]

Hope you read and enjoy it.! I would like to read your reviews about it. Thankies.!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the book The Scarlet Letter. It belongs to Nathaniel Hawthorne. This poem was made by me and I have made sure to cite the references that I have written down from the book. Also have made the rating T just in case. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: The Marketplace

Chapter 2: The Marketplace

**A/N's & Disclaimer's listed below :]**

I cradle my beautiful child in this gloomy prison, while hearing people saying what should be done to me. Looking out the prison window, letting the sun warm my face, I see a rose. A beautiful red rose that stands out of the whole forest. I know what I must do…

I brush my hand over my chest. Feeling the outline of that cursed mark. Although it was made by me, I can feel it tingle under my touch. I can feel the letter get bigger and brighter. My child coos and I hear the door unlock. It is time…

As I step out, I felt blinded by the suns bright rays since I haven't been able to see light in a while. Once my eyes adjusted to the sudden light, there was a path made for me. I, following the path with my eyes, saw that it led to the center of the marketplace. Located in the center of the marketplace was everyone's nightmare, the scaffold. The place where I was to receive my punishment. Everyone was staring at me and my child, as I walked through the path with all the strength I had left in me. Children walking past, looking and staring as if it was a holiday. If only they knew... Approaching the flight of stairs to the scaffold, I grow more and more nervous. I see everyone staring at me and try to ignore them and grow through my 3 hour punishment.

During this time, I remember my passages of infancy, school days…

_Maiden-hood…_

Now realizing the position I was now on, panic struck through me that made me accidentally clutch my child against me too hard that she cried out.

_Could this be really happening to me?_

I looked down and touched the "A." Just by itself, it confirmed my realities and making everything else disappear.

**A/N: Hmmm... While I was writing this it seemed a lot longer.. xD Sorry that this chapter is short. I will try my best to make it up in the next chapter. I also want to thank IWuvAnime for taking time in reading the previous chapter and reviewing. I know this book isn't really very popular like Twilight or Harry Potter (which I also love to read xD) but its okay. Please leave me a review and I might also have the next chapter up my next week since I lost all of my papers. I am so sad... Everything was all done but BAM! it all disappeared no matter.! Until then.! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Scarlet Letter or Hester Prynne. If I did, I would be famous.! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Recognition

Chapter 3: The Recognition

**A/N's & Disclaimers listed below :)**

To think that by being watched by a hundred people and probably the whole universe, I would be shaking in panic and fear but that's not the case. I try to stand tall and hold my child with the little strength I have left in me. I take this chance to gaze around the crowd. The faces, with hard eyes, never leaving their stares from my face and especially not the scarlet letter₁, do not wager and keep staring. As I scan the crowd, there! Right in the outskirts of town, something catches my eye.

_An… Indian…? What could a red man__₂ __be doing here out of all places?_

He was standing tall and strong in his Indian garments. Besides him, there was someone standing by him. It was a white man also in Indian garments.

_Perhaps a companion?_

Something, in the back of my mind, is telling me that I know who that is.

_Who in god's name IS that?_

He was short and old but his face… His FACE… You could easily tell he held so much knowledge and intelligence. Even though he tried hiding his "peculiarity," you can easily tell that one of his shoulders rose higher than the other.

_Oh God!_

It suddenly hit me. I KNOW who that is! That face, that disfiguration… My eyes grew wide in fear. I didn't know what to do. Out of this entire people, who tried to break me down with their stares, this man was able to do just that. As soon as I realized who that was, out of pure instinct, I held my child closer to me. Fear has struck me hard and didn't realize that I clutched my child so tightly that it₃ was crying. I saw his face expression change drastically after seeing me on the scaffold. I kept staring at him, wondering what he was going to do.

Just as if he read my mind, he finally found my eyes and slowly but calmly raised his finger to his lips for me to not say a word. I was trembling now. All I can think now is on what he is planning to do. Everything else seemed to disappear. The only thing that existed right now was me and him. I see him turn to face a townsman and start talking to him. When I realized he finished talking, he started to make his way towards me.

_Oh dear GOD!_

I wanted to run away. I didn't want to face him. I was ready to make my departure when a voice stopped me. That voice, which made me tremble even more, came from behind me. I turned my head slightly and saw a man stand on a balcony by the scaffold. On the balcony, there sat several others. There was a man who stood out from the rest. He wore a dark feather in his hat, had embroidery on his cloak, and a black velvet tunic. There sat Governor Bellingham with four sergeants around him. There were also others, clearly noble and good men but I face my attention to that voice calling my name. The voice belonged to no one other than Reverend John Wilson. Reverend John Wilson, a clergyman who was known as a very kind and hearty man but also a great sage. I don't think I will be receiving his kindness any time soon.

"Hear me, Hester Prynne!" he said.

As soon as I heard my name, I turned to him and I felt my life drain from me just like if I was dying.

"Hester Prynne," said the clergyman, "I have talked with my young brother here, under whose preaching you have been privileged to indulge…"

Taking a brief pause, Mr. Wilson laid his hand on the shoulder of a pale young man beside him and continues.

"I have sought this young man to deal with you, here where it is being witnessed in the face of Heaven and in hearing of all the people. For this young man is to rid the vileness and blackness of your sin. Also both of you are in your youth, I believe he could better judge what arguments to use, whether of tenderness or terror, so that you should no longer hide the name of him who tempted you to this… this grievous fall. You're lucky Hester Prynne, from this young man's softness, for who opposes to me that it is injustice for a woman to say her heart's secrets aloud in front of a crowd. Truly, as I tried to convince him, the shame lay in the sin itself and not in the way of how it's told. What do you say Brother Dimmesdale? Must it be you or I that shall deal with this poor sinner's soul?"

A murmur broke out among the occupants of the balcony and Governor Bellingham gave an expression to simplify the situation, speaking in an authoritative voice, although with respect towards the young clergyman.

"Good Master Dimmesdale," said he, "the responsibility of this woman's soul lies greatly with you. It is better that you console her to repentance and to confession."

Just like if he said a magic word, I noticed that everyone wasn't staring at me anymore. They were all staring at Master Dimmesdale. Master Dimmesdale, a young clergyman who had come from one of Englands great universities, bringing all of his knowledge into this wild undomesticated place. Not only did he have a great mind, but also he wasn't bad to look at. Out of ALL of the people, they had to use him. _Oh Dimmesdale…_

This young man whom Reverend Mr. Wilson and Governor Bellingham introduced to speak, in the hearing of all men, and left to attend my soul, he tried to stand up to speak but he went even paler. Then I see Mr. Wilson move and stood his ground.

"Speak to the woman, my brother," he said. "Make her confess the truth!"

I was hyperventilating now. Oh my god, is this really happening to me? Then I turn my head to look back at Dimmesdale. He bent his head, as in silent prayer, and came forward.

"Hester Prynne," he said while leaning over the balcony, looking down at me. I stare at him and try to clear my head. A moment has passed and I just stare at him to see what he is going to say.

"You have heard what this good man says, and see what has been issued to me with liability. If you feel it to be for your soul's peace, and that your punishment will thereby be made more efficient to salvation. I command you to speak out the name of your fellow-sinner and fellow-sufferer! Do not be silent from any mistaken pity and tenderness for him. For, believe me, Hester…"

The way he said my name, I felt like crying. I look at his face and see that he is also feeling pain for me. He takes a deep breath as if he can't bear talk anymore but keeps talking. _Oh Mr. Dimmesdale!_

"Even though he were to step down from a high place, and stand there beside you, on the pedestal of shame, it will be better than to hide a guilty heart throughout his entire life. What can your silence do for him, except to tempt him, overpower him, as it were, to add hypocrisy to sin? Heaven has granted you an open ignominy, so that you may work out an open triumph over the evil within you. Please pay close and careful attention how you fail to acknowledge him. Who, perchance, does not have the courage to grasp it for himself! That bitter, but wholesome, cup that is now presented to your lips!"

After he finished talking, I was shocked. His voice was really sweet, rich, deep and broken. That feeling in his words has reached to everyone's heart to feel sympathy than the true meaning behind them. Even my child felt it too, I saw her gaze at him, if she only knew. His words were so powerful, as I look at the crowd; it looked like they were waiting for this to be over. Like if they expected the sinners' name, or the sinner, himself, to walk up to the scaffold and confess, but that was not going happen. After I realized they were still waiting for an answer, I was still too shocked to speak. So all I did was shake my head. As soon as I shook my head, I saw Mr. Wilson rush over to the edge of the balcony looking very angry at me.

"Woman, do not go beyond the limits of Heaven's mercy on you!" he yelled. "That little baby there in your arms, has been gifted with a voice, to second and confirm the counsel which you just heard. Speak out his name! That, and your repentance, may take the scarlet letter off your bosom."

I close my eyes and hear his words echo in my head but I will not let him intimidate me. I open them and stare right into Mr. Dimmesdales' eyes. His eyes look very troubled as he also looks at me. I swallow hard and open my mouth to talk.

"Never... It is too deeply branded. You cannot take it off and I rather endure his agony as well as mine!" I said, still looking at his eyes.

"Speak, woman!" said another voice.

As soon as I heard that voice, I froze. _I recognize that voice_! That voice, it was cold and stern, and I could hear him come closer to the scaffold.

"Speak! Give your child a father!" he said.

"I will not speak!" I replied back. I can feel the color drain from my face but I will not show any weakness! "And my child will seek a heavenly father and she shall never know an earthly one!"

I feel my heart throbbing. How much longer of this can I take? I just want… I just want to go away…

"She will not speak!"

I turn my head up to see who spoke. Leaning over the balcony, with his hand on his heart, Mr. Dimmesdale looks at me. It looked like he was holding his breath and was now breathing deeply.

"The wondrous strength and generosity this woman's heart has! She will not speak!" he said.

As if on cue, Mr. Wilson started ranting to everyone on sin. Like, if he knew I wasn't going to cooperate. For the next few hours, he just talked. He talked about sin and talked about the scarlet letter. They way he was describing the letter, it sounded like it was the devil itself but I do not care. For all the time he spends talking, I just stand there on this suppose pedestal of shame. I no longer care what happens. Whatever words Mr. Wilson has to say, he can be damned. All I care now is my child, who is now throwing a fit and screaming.

"I am sorry little one" I mumbled. I tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. "This will all be over soon…"

Right then, a few men have ascended onto the scaffold and started escorting me to the prison. Separated by the world with an iron door, I stay strong. I will prevail.

Story Notes:

[1] The Scarlet Letter- Alrighty, due to the fact that this book is sometimes forced upon us students to read or just famous, many of you already know what the scarlet letter stands for. But for those who do not, in this chapter it should have given you some hints about what it's about but don't worry about it. It will be further explained as the story progresses

[2] Red man- Okay, I am not stereotypical or anything, but this is how he was described in the book as a red man. A red man is basically a Native American.

[3] It –" It…", have you guys read the book called "It"? Such a sad book. But anyways, I decided to not give away the child's name since in the book it really hasn't given the child's name yet but it will be revealed soon. :D

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Scarlet Letter. **

**Phew.! Oh dear, this is what happens when I lose my papers. Sorry for updating late. Work is up to my neck now and it's getting to hot this time in the year. I wish it was winter. I prefer it cold than hot but anyways. Please R & R.! I would very much appreciate some feedback to see how you guys are taking to this story. Thank you and until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Interview

Chapter 4: The Interview

**A/N's & Disclaimer listed below **

After returning to prison, it was said to have a watchful eye on me. Supposedly, they think that I am in a state of "nervous excitement" and might cause harm to myself or my baby. I would never do such a thing. It sounds like they are the ones getting too excited. To make matters more unpleasant, the rest of the people here in this prison were staring at me, like if I haven't had enough of that already. I looked out the little bared window and saw the sun coming down. I couldn't stand people staring at me and it seems things are going to get worse once I saw the jailer, Master Bracket, enter.

"Hester Prynne" he said looking at me with stern eyes, "I think it will be best for someone to come and check on you…"

_Check on me? What does he mean? Like hell I would let someone supposedly check on me…_

"I hear that there is a physician in town. He is said to be a man of skill in all Christian modes of physical science, especially with the knowledge that the Native Americans taught him. Such things like medical herbs and roots that you can find growing in the forest," he said taking a pause. He looked at me with concern and continued. "To say the truth, there is much in need for professional assistance, not just for you, but more importantly for the child…"

Then he took his eyes off of me, guiding me with his eyes, looking at my child and I understood what he was saying. I looked down to my child's face. She was very stressed and crying as if in pain. I feel so bad for what I had to put her through.

"I am so sorry…" I mumbled to her. The only choice I have now is to accept this physician's help.

"You have nothing to fear…" he said trying to comfort me, "Roger Chillingworth is a good—"

Then there was a knock on the jail door and we both looked to see who it was. Master Bracket went to open the door and as soon as I saw who it was, I froze. Master Bracket quickly pushed him inside to face me and my child. When he came closer, I held in my breath.

_What in bloody hell..._

I could not believe I was finally going to live my nightmare. There was a moment of silence but was suddenly broken when the child started moaning.

"Please, my dear friend, leave me alone with my patient," Chillingworth said. "Trust me, Master Bracket. I promise, Mistress Prynne shall be more cooperative to just authority than she was before."

"Hmm, if tour teachings can accomplish it," he said. "I shall believe you a man of skill. Many have suggested that she is possessed and I don't think I have the skills to drive Satan out of her."

I cannot believe this! How can people be so ridiculous! I felt my eye twitch while staring back and forth between the two. I saw that Chillingworth had such a professional face expression on that it never changed. After a few moments, the jailer started to leave. As soon as the door closed, Chillingworth he stared at my daughter. Only paying my full attention to everything happening around me, I have not noticed that my child was screaming and crying. He started examining my daughter, Pearl[1], and opened a leather case. Inside the leather case, it contained several medical preparations. I saw him mingle some of the preparations in a vial filled with water. Then he turned to look at me.

"Here," he offered me the vial. "That child is yours, not mine, neither will she recognize my voice or as a father. Give her this medicine yourself."

I looked at his face and I know he is mad. I know he wants to get his revenge but why must he do it against Pearl? I look at him straight in the eyes and put a hand up between the vial and Pearl.

"Would you really stoop so low as to poison an innocent child for you to get your revenge?" I said.

"Tch, foolish woman!" he said half coldly, half soothingly. "Why should I go to such trouble and harm that misbegotten and miserable child? This medicine will be good for her and if she was my child, yes MY child, as well as yours; I would do my best for her."

I stared into his eyes to see if he was lying. Although he denies doing harm, I do not believe him. Since he knew I wasn't going to give up, he took Pearl from my arms. I just looked at him wide-eyed. He took her into his arms and gave her the medicine. After a few moments, she stopped moaning and fell asleep.

_I guess he wasn't lying._

Then suddenly I felt his gaze at me. I turned to him and he placed his hand on my right cheek. I blushed by his sudden movement. With calm and intent scrutiny, he checked my pulse. He looked into my eyes, his gaze made my heart shrink and shudder. His eyes, his gaze was so familiar but so strange and cold. He then proceeded on making another vial of medicine.

"I know not Lethe[2] nor Nepenthe[3]" he said while making the vial, "but I have learned many things in the wilderness and this," he held the vial up to look at it which made me stare at it; "this is one of them." Then he extended his arm, offering me the vial.

"Drink it. It may be less soothing than a sinless conscience that I cannot give you. This medicine shall calm you."

I stared at the vial and grabbed it rather slowly. _Does he plan on killing me? Will killing me satisfy his revenge?_ Then I looked at Pearl sleeping and I sighed.

"You know…" I said quietly, "I have thought of death. I have wished for it, even prayed for it. Funny don't you think it's ironic for me to be praying for anything? But," I said having a firmer grip on the vial, "if death lies inside this vial, I would not hesitate to drink it!"

I held my grip on the vial and put it against my lips. I stared right into his eyes to let him know that I was not kidding. Then his expression changed…

"Drink it then," he replied with a cold expression. "Do you really not know me at all, Hester? Does my purpose have to be shallow? Even if I imagine up a scheme of vengeance, what could I do better for my objective than let you live, to let you suffer with that sin displayed upon your bosom? Why would I give you medicine to help calm you down and not suffer against it?" Then he pointed to the scarlet letter and I felt as it was burning hot and I flinched. When I flinched, I saw him smile. _God damn it! He has a point but he did make matters worse with him just being here…_

"Live," he said, "and deal with your doom in the eyes of men and women, in the eyes of him who once you called husband, and in the eyes of your child! As long as you live, you will take this shame with you where ever you go until death you apart from it."

As soon as he stopped talking, my eye twitched. _What the hell? What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? God damn it all! I don't care! I don't care anymore! If this vial kills me, I do not care!_

With my mind made up, I drank the vial as if that was the last thing I will ever drink again. Then, with Pearl, I went to bed. Soon after, he grabbed a chair and sat by my bed. With Pearl sleeping calmly besides me, all I can do it stare at him as he looks back at me.

_I am so sorry. If you intend of inflicting physical damage to me, I know I deserve it. I am so sorry for causing this to you… _I thought to myself while I looked at him.

"Hester," he said, "I do not ask to know where or how you have fallen so deep into this situation because I know your reason. It is my fault… It's my fault because what can I, a book worm, and an old man, do with a young and beautiful woman like you? Being deformed since birth, how can I tell myself that I fit the description of a young woman's fantasy?"

He looked away for a moment with a sigh. Then I saw him clench his fist and his face expression changed to a very annoyed one.

"Men have called me wise," he said, "Pft! If I was wise I would've seen all of this happening. Just coming out of that vast and wild forest, stepping into this settlement, the first thing I meet is your eyes. I see you, Hester Prynne, standing on that scaffold before all of the people to see. No, from that moment when we came out of that old church together as a married pair, I would have seen that scarlet letter light up at the end of our path."

As soon as he said that last part, it hurt so much. It felt like pain but I also felt disgusted. I don't know but I tried suppressing that feeling. Now I don't feel anything; I feel numb.

"You should've known," I said, "you knew I was being frank with you. I never felt any love for you and never forged any."

"True," he said, "It was my fault, as I stated before. But, up until from when I was born to where I am now, I have lived a life in vain. The world is so cruel and cheerless. My heart was big enough for everyone but it was still lonely, cold, without a household fire. I have longed to replace that feeling. It didn't seem such a wild dream, being old deformed man, to gain a little companionship and happiness. That's why… Hester…" He took a moment to breath. It looked like he was ready to explode with anger. Then he stared right into my face.

"That's why I drew you into my heart, Hester," he said but his voice was gradually getting louder, "really deep into my heart. I have been trying to find that something. That warm feeling that I was desperately seeking for my cold and lonely heart which you surely gave me!"

I stared into his eyes which were so full of emotion and disappointment. I took my eyes off of him with a sigh of frustration. _Damn it!_ I cursed myself mentally and was feeling very guilty. _What is there to say? I don't know what to do._

"Well," I murmured, "I have treated you very unfairly."

"Hmph," he answered, "We have both treated each other rather unfairly. The one to blame the first mistake is me. That first mistake was getting married with a young woman such as yourself. So, as a man that does not dwell or wallow in the darkness, I do not seek vengeance or plan to harm you. But Hester," he said looking right into my face. His voiced tuned down to a menacing one. "The man is out there! That man who has wronged us both! Who is he?"

As soon as he asked me _that_ particular question, I closed my eyes.

_I had to endure those horrible hours, standing with Pearl in the middle of the marketplace. Standing on that damn scaffold and being interrogated by "God's Men [4]", to also give up that name of importance. If I say it now, wouldn't that mean all of my effort and all that hell I have been through will be for what? For nothing? Being publically humiliated and have all of my business announced to the whole entire universe! To hell I am!_

I opened my eyes again and firmly looked at him. "Are you _seriously_ asking me that most ridiculous question?" I said getting agitated, "You shall never know! NO ONE WILL KNOW!"

Then he had a dark smile crawl on his face. "So you say never, huh? NEVER _KNOW_ HIM? You know what, Hester, believe me when I tell you this: The things hidden from other people, those secrets will eventually come to light. Especially to those who will be dedicated to find out. Sure thing Hester, you might hide it from God's Men just like you did when you stood on top of that scaffold, but you know what? I WILL find out who that sob[5] is! I WILL GUARANTEE IT!

With that last part, I felt myself cringe. His eyes were glowing with anger. I placed my hand over my heart and I actually feared the thought of him finding out.

"If you will not reveal his name than he will be mine," he said with such confidence, "He might not wear a letter of shame like you, but I will read his heart. I won't interfere with the Heaven's methods of retribution for him, or have any intention of killing him. But trust me oh my sweet Hester, he will be mine!"

I gasped. _This man has totally gone insane!_ "You might think what you are doing is holy or merciful," I said appalled, "but your words are just like poison!"

"One thing, as you are still as a matter of fact my wife by law, I will tell you," he continued brushing off what I told him, "Just like you kept that man's secret, you will also keep mine! You will not _DARE _breathe to any soul that I am your husband! There is no one here in this settlement that knows me so I will pitch my tent in the outskirts of this settlement just like a wanderer and not mingle with other people other than necessary. It doesn't matter if it's out of love or hate, right or wrong, mine or yours; Hester! You better not betray me!"

_Why do I feel so pathetic? I don't know why I am trembling._ "Why didn't you say who you were back then? When I was on that scaffold? You saw me! Why didn't you say anything and get rid of me already? You had the chance!" I was mad now. _If he doesn't love me or anything than why have me here?_

"It may be," he replied, "because I don't want to face the dishonor of being the husband of a faithless woman. It may be for other reasons also but you know what? I rather live and die unknown. Let others perceive that your husband is dead and gone without any hope of showing up. Do not reveal this secret because I swear, if it is known to me that you have betrayed me know that the man whose name you won't speak will be in the palms of my hands. I WILL find out who it is and once I find out whom, his fame, reputation, and life will be determined by me since I will have him in the palms of my hands like a puppet."

There is no going back. I have no other choice. "I will keep your secret," I said, "as I have his."

"Swear it! Swear it upon the life you will desperately cling to! Swear it upon your daughter!"

_No turning back._ I nodded and we are both bounded to the secret oath.

"And now _Mistress _Prynne," said Roger Chillingworth which will be his name for now on, "I will leave you alone. Alone with your daughter and the scarlet letter! How is it, Hester? Are you also sentenced to wear that letter when you go to sleep, to never take it off? Are you not afraid of nightmares and hideous dreams that it might cause you?"

He said that last part with a heinous smile. _Yes, he has lost his humanity. _"Why are you smiling like that at me?" I said while looking at his devious eyes, "Are you like the Black Man that haunts the forest that lurks around us? Have you put me into a bond that will ruin my soul?"

My eyes widened and I just stared at him after registering his answer.

"Hmph," he said with the most heinous smile I have ever seen, "Not your soul, most definitely not _yours._"

**A/N's: Okay another chapter written! It's getting harder to write now. My job is slowly killing me. My shoulders and neck are stiffened and these headaches won't go away. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Scarlet Letter and so forth.**

**Chapter Notes: **

[1] Pearl- So that's her name… I like her name. :D We finally got to know her name! Whoo!

[2] Lethe- (I actually had to do a little research lol) In Greek Mythology, Lethe was one of the five rivers of Hades. Lethe was the river of unmindfulness and those who drank from it experience forgetfulness; where in Hester's case if she was to drink water from Lethe, she will forget about the horrible situation she is in. (I wish I had some of that miracle water with me, sometimes it's better to forget some things. Don't you think?)

[3] Nepenthe- Also in Greek Mythology, Nepenthe is a medicine. You can say like an anti-depressant.

[4] God's Men- Alright, for this one, it basically refers to ministers, pastors, magistrates and etc. I was too lazy to write in those other words and tried to keep it simple.

[5] Sob- You all should know what this means. If you don't, well split up the letters! S. O. B! :D You get it now? No? Well, here is another hint. S stands for 'son' and O means 'of' and the 'a' doesn't have its own representative. Now put them together! "Son of a…"

**THANK YOUR FOR READING! R&R PLEASE! Much Appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hester At Her Needle

Ch. 5 – Hester at her needle

**A/N: Listed Below. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

_FREEDOM!_

My confinement was finally over! You would think that getting out of this gloomy and damp prison, one will feel happy or at ease at gaining ones freedom but I was actually nervous. As the prison door flew wide open, I stepped out into the sunshine with Pearl in my arms. Trying to adjust my eyes to the suns bright rays, I felt a little burning sensation on my chest. With the bright rays of sun, it appeared that it brighten the scarlet letter like if it was seeking attention. This made me very nervous.

_This cursed letter shining very proudly won't help me at all. It will just make life harder…_

Then reality hit me across my face.

_How in the world am I going to support Pearl and I? Since this letter, stitched upon my person will give everyone a reason to let me be, to not help me or pearl just because of my sin._

I never thought or even planned what to do when I was set free. With every step I took forward, I trembled. I didn't know how to support Pearl and I. I had the choice to either move away or stay. Oh how much I wanted to go away but I no longer have that choice. If I did then the people in this town will win and I will not let that happen.

_I will be damned if I left, giving these despicable people what they want. But I will show them that they cannot break me. I must stay strong for not only me but for Pearl also._

With my mind set, I went in search for a home. I wouldn't want to live in the town. They already despise me so I rather not push my luck. Walking on the path through the forest, I reached the outskirts of town when I noticed this cottage. It seemed like the cottage was yelling at me to come and I did. As I stepped inside, you could tell this small cottage was made in the early settlement and abandoned. There was dust cumulated everywhere showing that no one has been here for a very long time. Also, the material is very different than from the houses in town. The small cottage was also located by the shore. The oceans breeze smelled divine making this place very peaceful and the sight was just marvelous. Even though the cottage needed a lot of remodeling to do, I think this will be perfect to start life again with Pearl.

-:A:-

Once Pearl and I have settled in our new home, we have been having very strange visits. I noticed for a while that children would walk by. Sometimes they would be nosy and stick their head into my window looking at me work. Although they don't do anything bad, it's somewhat awkward and when they see me noticing them, they run away in fear.

_Sighs_

The people in town should really take care of their children.

_And call me irresponsible? How absurd!_

My new life here in the outskirts of town, is rather lonely. I will admit that sometimes the quiet and loneliness is very hard to deal with but I won't give up. I won't be weak; not just to prove the towns' people wrong, but also I have to stay strong for Pearl. After struggling in the beginning with how to support Pearl and I, it turns out that I possess a very talented gift. My needle work is very popular here in town. There will always be frequent and characteristic demands for my work. I would prepare clothes for those in high authorities to even those that have passed away. I even did the clothing of Pearl and I but the clothing we wore was not extravagant. I have the ability to do such things but I prefer to keep things basic and simple. I also did clothes for the poor who couldn't afford clothes but some will not accept my offerings due to my _situation_.

There was only one thing I couldn't make, which were the white veils of a bride. They said that if I made one or let alone touched the veil, the bride will be unfaithful and commit the sin I did.

_Bull. Shit._

Even though they are all a pack of old fools, it doesn't matter to me because I have found a way to support my family. I love and enjoy doing my needle work. It is like my life, I can express myself through it. But after what has happened to me, there is nothing that made me feel like I belonged here. Every gesture, every word, and the silence of those with whom I come in contact, made me feel small.

Those glares, those silent awful glares that they gave me, ignited the feeling as if I was banished. I stood apart from mortal interests, but I was close beside them; like a ghost revisiting the familiar fireside that can no longer feel its heat. Clergymen will pass me in the street with a mingled grin and frown. They would often stare at me, looking up and down until they saw it. The scarlet letter with all its glory staring back and they will walk away.

_It's like a guard._

The children even grew in fear of me.

_It's like a monster._

Newcomers will see me walk by and stare. With the look on their face, with their head tilted, they start to wonder about the scarlet letter.

_It's like an attention-seeker._

Each and every passing day, it grew more sensitive to me. It was my daily torture.

_Coming once from the town square, heading home, I saw children. I smiled at how they played with each other and I held Pearls hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked up and smiled. I smiled back and continued walking home until I felt it. I felt something! I turned around looking where this feeling was coming. Then I found it, it was on the very top of the church, outside on the balcony. A hooded figure looking down upon me and my heart stopped. My body froze and went cold. All of a sudden, everything vanished and the only thing that existed was that hooded figure. As time passed, I started to feel relieved that someone else shared my pain but I started to hyperventilate. The memories that I have hidden deep within my subconscious started resurfacing. Those blue eyes held lust that saw right to my soul. His soft blonde shoulder length hair that tickled my face and neck which sent chills throughout my body. His finger tips, tracing every curve and part of my body that gave my goose bumps. Those lips slightly parted, whispering the only thing that became my downfall._

_'Hester…'_

_His breathe hitting that delicate spot on my neck._

_'Hester…'_

_His lips brushing against mine._

_'Hester…'_

_His fingers intertwined within my hair_

_'I love you…'_

Then it hit me hard, the throbbing pain of this loneliness, this sin that I must carry forever until death. I still couldn't believe this is actually happening to me, but I must suffer the consequences. But I really wonder sometimes…

_Am I really the only one?_

_Am I really the only one to do such a thing?_

One time when walking around town, I spotted someone looking at me. Now don't get me wrong, I know I should get used to the stares and glares but this one was different. I saw a young maiden looking at me. She wasn't look directly at me but was staring at something. I followed her gaze and it traced back to the scarlet letter.

_Pft. Duh! Why else would she be staring!? It's not like she wants me to be her friend or counselor!_

After kicking myself mentally, I looked at her again. I could tell something was different. I wondered what she was thinking about and I observed the girl. She was tall and lean with shiny straight midnight blue that ended right before her waist. She wore a white sun dress with a white She had bangs that would act as a curtain to hide her lovely green eyes. She had her hands clamped together in front of her which made her bosom more noticeable.

_I bet she is this town's heartthrob. Hehehehe. Damn it!_

After scowling myself again mentally, I saw the girl look at my face and was startled. She had pale skin which enhanced the blush she currently had. She looked at the scarlet letter again, blushed, and hastily walked away.

_The hell?!_

I shook my head and continued walking. What was that girl's problem? She just kept staring at the scarlet letter like if she was next? Then I realized why her stare was different from all the others. Her eyes revealed past memories making her face express the guilt.

_I guess I am not the only one, eh?_

After all of these events, I can only think of one thing.

_I am going to hell and I am going to make sure I drag every single one of these hypocrites with me._

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I had fun writing this chapter. Maybe a little too much fun? Lol. I would love to read your feedback! I apologize for not updating. Things have came up and -sighs-. No matter, I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I hate leaving my readers hanging.**

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot! I own nothing! :D**

**Until next time, ~TheLoverOfMusic~**


End file.
